Traditional devices and methods for the treatment of an open, bleeding, or inflamed wound or injury involve wound dressings, cold compresses, bandage wraps, and the like. These devices are used with manual pressure to stave off blood loss or excessive inflammation and are typically most effective when applied immediately following injury. However, such devices require the injured individual or another party to apply or administer the pressure required to treat the wound or inflammation. In urgent or emergency situations, it may not be practical or even possible to deliver the required treatment when needed or for the required duration. Furthermore, such devices are seldom useful to treat a wound covering significant surface area or an area comprising multiple, scattered or diffused wound sites, such as may be seen on a battlefield. Accordingly, a need remains for improved wound treatment devices.